With continuous innovation and rapid development of the lighting industry, along with increasing importance of energy-savings and environmental protection, LED lighting is being increasingly employed as a revolutionary energy-efficient lighting technology. However, due to volt-ampere principles and temperature characteristics, LEDs are more sensitive to current than voltage. Thus, conventional power supplies may not be applicable to directly power LED loads. Therefore, it is important to have an appropriate LED driver when using LED as a lighting source.